fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bloemstaart en Morgenpoot: Klad
We hebben besloten om samen een fanfiction te schrijven :P Titel: Serie: De Elementen Deel 1: Thuiskomst Deel 2: Moed Hoofdpersonen Gino: Blonde zestienjarige jongen. Hij komt uit Italië en zijn vader is rijk. Veel meisjes zijn verliefd op hem. Zijn steen is Goud en daarom is zijn element energie. Hij is de aanvoerder van de Elementen en bijna niemand durft hem uit te dagen. Omdat Goud je kracht geeft is hij erg sterk. Hij heeft de steen gekregen omdat hij sterk en dapper is, maar ook is hij erg vriendelijk en slim. Leider van de Hoofdploeg, en bovendien ook de leider van heel Appleburn. Amelia (MORGENPOOT 1): Meisje van veertien. Ze komt uit Engeland en is heel muzikaal. Ze zingt graag en speelt blokfluit, dwarsfluit, viool en gitaar. Ook kan ze een paar liedjes spelen op de trompet. Ze heeft zwart haar met twee lange paarse lokken en haar steen is Amethist. Daardoor beheerst ze het geluid. Ze kan muziek die ze hoort/maakt vervormen en veranderen in een ander genre. Ook kan ze instrumenten laten spelen zonder ze aan te raken. Als je door één van haar paarse lichtfitsen geraakt wordt heb je een tijdlang een pieptoon in je oor. Hoe ernstig dit is, varieert. Als je van ver weg wordt geraakt, dan duurt het waarschijnlijk maar een paar minuten, maar soms houdt de toon wel een paar dagen aan. Haar steen zorgt ervoor dat ze dingen sneller verwerkt en bovendien ook dat ze sneller geneest van wonden. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat ze muzikaal is. Lid van de Jaagploeg. Dana: Een meisje uit Namibië. Ze is lenig en snel, en heeft zwart haar met een vlecht. Haar steen is een Diamant en daarom beheerst ze het element Licht. Haar lichtbollen zijn erg krachtig en als ze dichtbij is kan ze je zelfs verblinden. Door haar steen heeft ze vaak voorspellende dromen en visioenen, bovendien heeft ze ook contact met de geesten. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat haar Stam de voorouders vereerd met rituelen en omdat ze heilig in haar voorouders gelooft. Ze is een tikkeltje zweverig en momenteel vijftien jaar oud. Leider van de Genezingsploeg. Lokus: Een lange jongen uit Duitsland. Hij is slim en draagt een bril. Hij werd vroeger voortdurend gepest en daarom kreeg hij de Zonnesteen. Dankzij die steen heeft hij zelfvertrouwen en blijft hij optimistisch, al is zijn leven misschien geen pretje. Een andere reden waarom hij de steen kreeg was omdat hij bijzonder goed was in het vak biologie, en hij vond het ook leuk. Hij beheerst nu ook het element Aarde, dat houdt in dat hij planten kan laten groeien en ook lianen om iemands been kan wikkelen waardoor diegene vastgebonden zit. Hij is nu veertien jaar. Lid van de Beschermingsploeg. Storm (BLOEMSTAART 1): Een jongen met blond, bijna wit haar. Hij heeft gras groene ogen die vaak twinkelen. Hij heeft een tweelingzus genaamd Josje. Hij heeft meestal een goede band met dieren en wordt rustig van ze. Hij heeft een blauwe, ongeslepen saffier dat om een koordje om zijn nek zit. Ook beheert hij een gele saffier, die hij ook om zijn nek draagt. Hij beheert het element Wind. Zo kan hij bijvoorbeeld vliegen en heel snel rennen. Ook heeft hij iets bijzonders: Hij kan zichzelf in lucht of wind veranderen. Zo kan hij bijvoorbeeld langs je komen terwijl jij alleen maar een fris briesje voelt. Hij is vijftien jaar en komt uit Canada. Daar woonde hij met zijn vader, moeder en zus. De steen zorgt ervoor dat hij rustig is en het bevorderd de geestelijke gezondheid. Op zijn wang heeft hij een tatoeage van een maan met de aarde, en verdere littekens. Hij heet niet echt Storm, zijn echte naam is Neil, Neil Tenson. Wanneer hij zijn echte naam hoort krijgt hij een woede aanval omdat het hem teveel herinnerd aan zijn ouders. Lid van de Beschermingsploeg. Josje (BLOEMSTAART): Josje is de zus van Storm. Net als hij heeft ze hele blonde haren. Bij haar zitten er wat donkere plukken doorheen. Net als haar broer heeft ze een kracht door haar steen: Robijn. Daarmee heeft ze de kracht vuur. Robijn is namelijk een vuurrode steen. Het help tegen agressie en irritatie. Daardoor is Josje ook bijna nooit boos en heeft ze een ongelooflijke zelfbeheersing. Net als haar broer houdt ze van dieren. Ze heeft zelf een pup genaamd Sam. Lid van de Jaagploeg. Kayo: Een meisje van 15 uit Japan, ze heeft kort zwart haar. Haar steen is Tijgeroog en daarmee is haar Element bliksem. Tijgeroog bevordert rust en daarom blijft ze kalm in extreme situaties. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat ze supergoed is in Natuurkunde en omdat ze gefascineerd is door bliksem en andere elektriciteit. Gevlucht uit het VO met haar ouders toen ze 10 was. Haar ouders overleefden het niet, maar Kayo werd door een man uit Sri Lanka in veiligheid gebracht. Ze zat lang in een weeshuis in Kenia. Lid van de Beschermingsploeg. Bjorn (MORGENPOOT 2): Jongen van 12 uit Zweden. Hij heeft een Aquamarijn en daarom beheerst hij het Element water. Hij is de rechterhand van Gino en kan supergoed zwemmen en vissen, dat is ook de reden dat hij de steen heeft gekregen. Door de Aquamarijn kan hij supergoed dingen uitleggen. Ook heeft hij van Gino de taak gekregen om voor voldoende voedsel te zorgen. Leider van de Jaagploeg. Paolo: Een 16-jarige jongen uit Argentinië. Hij leeft zo lang als hij zich kan herinneren al op straat, en steelt om te overleven. Daardoor kwam hij in de gevangenis terecht, maar hij werd bevrijd door Montey die hem de steen Obsidiaan gaf. Door die steen beheerst hij het duister en kan een soort zwarte rookwolk tevoorschijn halen, waardoor hij kan ontsnappen. Hij kan ook in iemands ziel kijken en zo zien of iemand te vertrouwen is. Bovendien kan hij zich in een kraai veranderen, hiervoor moet hij zich wel goed concentreren. Leider van de Beschermingsploeg. Julius: 14-jarige jongen uit Frankrijk. Zijn element is Gesteente. Hij heeft als steen een bruine Aluniet, dat zorgt voor balans. Hij heeft moeite om zijn woede in te houden en vond Storm daarom ook meteen aardig, omdat die hetzelfde probleem heeft. Ze zijn goede vrienden! Leider van de Kookploeg. Cato: Een meisje met kort, blond haar. Ze is 11 jaar oud, en daarmee de jongste in Appleburn. Ze kon eerst nauwelijks Engels, omdat ze uit Frankrijk komt, maar Julius heeft haar Engels leren praten. Ze is hoogbegaafd en al een paar jaar in Appleburn, toen ze aankwam was ze bijna 9. Julius beschouwt het als zijn taak om voor haar te zorgen, al waardeert Cato dat niet altijd. Haar steen is IJskwarts, dus is het erg logisch dat ze het element IJs beheerst. Ze is nog niet erg goed in het beheersen van haar krachten, maar oefent dagelijks. Lid van de Kookploeg. Jayden: 15 jarige jongen uit India, beheert de steen zilver en daardoor krijgt hij de kracht metaal of ijzer. Hij heeft zwart haar en bruine ogen. Hij weet veel over metaal en geeft in Appleburn les aan de kinderen in smeden. Ook leert hij ze dingen te maken met hout, ijzer, steen enz. Samen met Kayo leert hij de kinderen ook met elektriciteit om te gaan. Die kennis kunnen ze gebruiken met het opknappen van hun huisjes. Hij komt uit het VO, net als Kayo, en omdat ze ook nog eens even oud zijn hebben ze een hechte vriendschap. Lid van de Hoofdploeg. Aisha: Meisje van 13 uit Marokko. Ze is stil, verlegen, slim en hoogopgeleid dankzij de rijkdom die in Afrika heerst. Ze komt ook uit een rijke familie, al wordt haar vader nog steeds gezocht voor oorlogsmisdaden in de Derde Wereldoorlog. Ze heeft de steen Zandsteen en beheerst hiermee het element Zand. Dit kan ze gebruiken om mensen zand in de ogen te strooien, wat hun voor even blind maakt. Hierdoor is ze een geduchte tegenstander. Lid van de Genezingsploeg. Dieren Er komen ook een paar dieren voor: Jay: Jay is een bruin gestreepte wilde kat. Hij heeft mooie, groene ogen en is het huisdier van Bjorn, die hem heeft ontmoet in het bos. Jay is geliefd bij iedereen, en hij helpt Bjorn vaak met vissen. Op warme dagen ligt hij op zijn ruggetje te rollen in de zon! Lid van de Jaagploeg, omdat hij gehecht is aan Bjorn. Sam: Puppy, het huisdier van Josje. Ze heeft hem ontmoet op haar reis naar Appleburn. Lid van de Jaagploeg. Hij is namelijk een jachthond. Raze: Een wolf die verwant is aan Storm. Kan praten dankzij een gele steen. Lid van de Beschermingsploeg, omdat hij gehecht is aan Storm. Paolo (gedaante 2): Paolo kan in een raaf veranderen. Overige personages Montey (PROLOGEN EN EPILOGEN): Hij is een Canadese sterrenkundige en reisde af naar Tibet, de plek waar een meteoriet insloeg. Op metingen had hij gezien dat er iets niet klopte aan de meteoriet en zo ontdekte hij de stenen. Van een kluizenaar in Tibet kreeg hij de opdracht om de stenen te verdelen onder talentvolle jongeren, en hij vertelde ze dat ze zich moesten verzamelen in het verlaten Noord-Amerika, in het dorpje Appleburn. Toen hij de laatste uitverkorene had gevonden (Amelia) verdween hij spoorloos en bronnen zeggen dat hij is ontvoerd door het Oosten, dat vastberaden is om de locatie van de jongeren te achterhalen... Hij is ongeveer 30 jaar oud en hij wordt door het VO gedwongen om te werken aan een machine die de krachten van de uitverkorenen kan wegnemen. John Hunter: Een Amerikaanse soldaat die werkt voor het VO. Hij zegt de kinderen dat hij spioneert voor het leger van Ghana, maar kunnen ze hem wel vertrouwen? Hij is ongeveer net zo oud als Montey. Naamloze soldaten: Er komen een hoop naamloze soldaten van het VO in voor. Ze spreken Oosters, een mengeling van Chinees, Japans en Indiaas. Dit zijn de drie grootste landen binnen het Verenigde Oosten. De Wereld Het verhaal speelt zich in onze wereld af, maar er zijn veel dingen veranderd: Europa/Westen (klad) Na de derde wereld oorlog is de wereld drastisch veranderd. In het westen bijvoorbeeld, waar wij nu leven: Het westen is door de derde wereld oorlog uitgeput en verwoest. De mensen die dat konden zijn met een soort grote volksverhuizing naar Afrika gegaan. De westerse wereld is deels in spooksteden veranderd. Maar er zijn ook veel krottenwijken. Europa is dus arm geworden en Afrika rijk. In Afrika zijn toen hypermoderne steden gebouwd. Azië/Oosten (klad) Het Oosten begon de oorlog, maar na een paar jaar trokken ze zich terug. Ze sloten de grenzen en begonnen met het bouwen van een muur. De leiders van de landen (China, Japan, India enz...) besloten dat ze zich samen gingen voegen. De landen werden nu staten genoemd, en Azië werd een groot land: het VO (Verenigde Oosten). Noord- en Zuid-Amerika Tijdens de oorlog was er niet heel veel onrust in Noord-Amerika, totdat het VO (per ongeluk) een kernbom afvuurde op de staat California. Alsnog besloten de leiders van de VS om neutraal te blijven, al koesterden heel veel politici toen wrok voor het VO. Later, toen de oorlog al afgelopen was, kregen de Democraten en de Republikeinen ruzie en de hele politiek lag overhoop. Noord-Amerika werd aangevallen door Zuid-Amerika, dat zijn kans om de macht te grijpen met beide handen aangreep, en de oorspronkelijke stammen in Noord kwamen in opstand. Ook hier vond een grote volksverhuizing plaats: mensen uit de VS emigreerden in grote getalen naar Zuid. Canada en Alaska waren neutraal in de derde wereldoorlog, maar ook voor hen waren de gevolgen zichtbaar en ook uit deze landen gingen veel mensen weg. Nu heet Noord-Amerika nog steeds de VS, maar nu betekent het: Verenigde Stammen. Afrika Het Oosten startte de oorlog, maar besefte met een schok dat Afrika zich goed had voorbereid en spionnen had in het Oosten. Daarom wisten ze wanneer de derde wereldoorlog gestart zou worden en verschillende landen in Afrika overwonnen het Oosten (dat zich vervolgens terugtrok). Omdat dit zo makkelijk ging, besloten de leiders van de meeste Afrikaanse landen om Europa in te vallen. Ook daar wonnen ze en Afrika werd een superrijk land. In de savanne zijn toen hypermoderne steden gebouwd, want vanuit Europa kwamen veel vluchtelingen. Rijtjes met info Edelstenen :De edelstenen in ons verhaal die al bekend zijn: *Goud (Gino) *Amethist (Amelia) *Diamant (Dana) *Zonnesteen (Lokus) *Saffier (Storm) *Robijn (Josje) *Tijgeroog (Kayo) *Aquamarijn (Bjorn) *Obsidiaan (Paolo) *Aluniet (Julius) *IJskwarts (Cato) *Zilver (Jayden) *Zandsteen (Aisha) Elementen :Logisch komt daarna een lijst van de elementen: *Energie (Gino) *Geluid (Amelia) *Licht (Dana) *Aarde (Lokus) *Wind (Storm) *Vuur (Josje) *Bliksem (Kayo) *Water (Bjorn) *Duister (Paolo) *Gesteente (Julius) *IJs (Cato) *Metaal (Jayden) *Zand (Aisha) Dieren :Elk element heeft een dier dat ervoor symbool staat. *Leeuw (Gino) *Hert (Amelia) *Adelaar (Dana) *Paard (Lokus) *Uil (Storm) *Vos (Josje) *Tijger (Kayo) *Dolfijn (Bjorn) *Raaf (Paolo) *Schorpioen (Julius) *Pinguïn (Cato) *Vuurvlieg (Jayden) *Kameel (Aisha) Ploegen In Appleburn heeft iedereen een eigen taak. De kinderen zijn onderverdeeld in ploegen, hoewel sommigen een aparte opdracht hebben (bijvoorbeeld het ophalen van nieuwe Elementen). Jaagploeg Dit is een grote ploeg. Er wordt vooral gevist, want Appleburn ligt aan een meer. Leider: Bjorn Leden (zover bekend): Amelia Josje Sam (de puppy) Jay (de kat) Beschermingsploeg Deze kinderen zijn verantwoordelijk voor de bescherming en geheimhouding van het dorp. Ze doen ook patrouilles om te kijken of het VO in de buurt is. Leider: Paolo Leden (zover bekend:) Kayo Lokus Storm Raze (de wolf) Genezingsploeg Deze kinderen genezen gewonde of zieke Elementen. Leider: Dana Leden (zover bekend): Aisha Kookploeg Zij koken voor iedereen in Appleburn. Leider: Julius Leden (zover bekend): Cato Hoofdploeg De kinderen van de hoofdploeg spelen een grote rol in Appleburn, zij zorgen er namelijk voor dat de contacten met mensen uit de buitenwereld onderhouden worden. Slechts weinig mensen weten van de Elementen af, maar die mensen geven graag wapens, visspullen en levensmiddelen weg aan de kinderen. Dit zijn voornamelijk Indianen. Leider: Gino Leden (zover bekend): Jayden Opbouw verhaal Er komen eerst vijf hoofdstukken over Storm en Josje, en hoe ze in Appleburn terecht kwamen. Daarna vijf hoofdstukken over Amelia. Dan voegen we de twee samen en verschijnt er om de beurt een hoofdstuk van beide schrijfsters. Hoofdstukken Bloemstaart *Dit is een klad, alles kan veranderd worden. STORM 1 Peinzend lag ik wakker, luisterde naar de nachtelijke stilte. Met mijn ogen staarde ik naar het donkere plafond. Mijn naam is Storm, nou, eigenlijk heet ik niet zo. Mijn echte naam is Neil, Neil Tenson. Ik ben vijftien jaar oud. Na de verdwijning van mijn ouders ben ik hier terechtgekomen. Een soort vakantiepark voor mensen zonder ouders. Het telt zo’n 20 huisjes, waar twee mensen in zitten. Ik woon hier met mijn zus. Mijn zus Josje. We zijn een tweeling en dus is mijn zus net als ik vijftien. Ze is dierbaarder dan alles wat ik heb. Als ik haar kwijt zou raken zou ik geheid zelfmoord plegen. Ik hoorde gestommel voor aan de deur, ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep naar de woonkamer. Vanaf die ruimte kon ik gelijk de deur open doen. Ik ging in het donker zitten en dacht na. Het was net half twee geweest, dus een rare tijd om aan te bellen. Alhoewel het ook Ruby kon zijn. Ruby was onze vriendin, een ze was zowat gestoord. Dus dat was ook een goede optie. Er beukte iemand met zijn vuist op de deur. “Josje en Neil Tenson! Pakketje!” Dat had die pakketverzorger beter niet kunnen zeggen. Vanbinnen werd ik woedend. Dat gebeurde altijd wanneer iemand me bij mijn echte naam noemde. Ik stapte naar de deur en rukte woest aan de deurklink, op slot. Ik rukte de sleutels van het haakje af en begon verwoed het slot te openen. Toen dat gelukt was rukte ik de deur open. Er was geen spoor meer te bekennen van de boodschapper. Ik brieste. Ik had hem graag door elkaar willen rammen. Op de grond lag wel iets anders. Een pakketje. Voordat ik het oppakte probeerde ik mezelf te kalmeren door tot tien te tellen. Tevergeefs. Ik pakte het pakketje van de grond, sloeg de deur dicht en stapte de kamer door. Al snel hoorde ik gestommel van boven. Ik probeerde nog te doen alsof ik sliep maar daar stond ze al. Josje. “Wat is er in hemelsnaam met jouw aan de hand!” Snauwde ze in haar nachtjapon. Haar haar zat in een knot, alhoewel er heel wat pukjes los hingen. Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen. “Hij noemde me bij mijn naam, je weet het toch. Daar kan ik niet tegen. Ik werd razend.” Ik hief mijn hoofd naar mijn zusje, die ondertussen een schemerlampje aandeed. “Het spijt me.” Josje liep naar me toe en omhelsde me. “Het geeft niet broer.” Ze ging op de grond zitten en probeerde haar haar te fatsoeneren. “Wie kwam er eigenlijk?” Ik haalde mijn schouders op. “Een pakketbezorger. Hij bracht ons dit.” Ik gaf het pakketje aan mijn zus. “Zal ik het openmaken?” Vroeg ze. Ik knikte. Ze scheurde het bruine papier eraf en opende het pakketje. Er zaten drie kettingen in, met stenen eraan. En een brief. Josje pakte dat laatste als eerste. Ze vouwde hem uit en las de eerste zinnen. Toen gaf ze hem aan mij. “Lees jij maar voor, zei ze.” En dat deed ik. :Beste Josje Tenson en Neil Tenson, :Hierbij krijgen jullie deze stenen en geven we jullie de gelegenheid om jullie bij ons aan te sluiten. Neil, jij hebt de steen gekregen omdat je het vroegere maatje van onze leider Gino was en hij wil je hierbij bedanken voor al die jaren. De twee ongeslepen stenen zijn voor jou. Josje, hij hebt de geslepen steen gekregen voor jou kennis in warmte, vulkanen en woestijnen. Als iemand weet hoe ze moet overleven in de woestijn, ben jij dat wel. Jullie krijgen een week om naar ons toe te komen en jullie bij ons aan te sluiten. Doen jullie dat niet, is de kans er dat jullie gedood worden. '' :''Dit is waar jullie naartoe moeten: :nrubelppa raan mok '' :''Vriendelijke groet, :De Elementen. Ik keek mijn zus aan. Ze knikte. We pakten de juiste stenen en hingen die om onze nek. Zodra de stenen mijn lichaam hadden geraakt voelde ik een rilling, gevolgd door een tinteling in al mijn ledematen. Na een paar seconden was dat gevoel weg en stond ik op. Ik keek direct in het licht. Ik keek mijn zus aan. Haar ogen werden groot. “Er is wat veranderd in je ogen, behalve groen, heb je nu ook grijs in je ogen.” Ongelovig liep ik naar een spiegel en keek erin. Inderdaad. De helft van beide ogen was veranderd in licht grijs. Ik knipperde een paar keer. Josje liep ook naar de spiegel. Ze had net als ik groene ogen. Nu was er een deel in een gelige kleur veranderd. Vooral bij haar pupillen was dat zo. “Dat is raar.” Ik liep naar mijn kamer. Duwde de kast open en haalde er een grote tas uit. “Wat ga je doen?” Vroeg Josje aan me. “Als we er over een week moeten zijn, ga dan maar vast beginnen met inpakken, dan vertrekken we om half vier.” Met haar blik op de klok verdween ze naar boven en even later, hoorde je er gerommel. Het was nu half drie, dus ze hadden een uur. Ik propte zoveel mogelijk kleding in mijn tas. Dat lukte, daarna liep ik naar mijn bezittingen aan boeken, potloden, schriftjes. Ik tekende graag. Die spullen duwde ik in een tweede tasje, dat tasje propte ik vervolgens in de grote tas. Even later was ik helemaal klaar om weg te gaan. Ik had in twee tassen zoveel mogelijk spullen gestopt. Ik zette mijn tassen in de woonkamer en rende de trap op naar boven. Daar vond ik mijn zus peinzend bij haar kledingkast. “Moeilijk kiezen?” Vroeg ik, ze knikte. Grijnzend duwde ik haar op bed en begon haar kleding uit haar kledingkast te halen, die stopte ik in de tassen. Even later zei ik: “Waarom kiezen, als alles wat je heb erin past?” Mijn zus schonk me een schaapachtige blik. Nadat ik haar had geholpen om ook alles in haar tas te stoppen stonden we samen bij de voordeur. Ik had in mijn handen de brief. Er stond een onduidelijk stukje in: :Dit is waar jullie naartoe moeten: :nrubelppa raan mok '' “Wat moet dit voor gaan stellen?” Josje stond er bijna met haar neus bovenop. Ik duwde haar aan de kant. “Waarschijnlijk is de plaats zo geschreven dat het niet snel ontdekt wordt.” Josje knikte. “Mee eens.” Ik keek er eens goed naar, in mijn leven had ik verschillende boeken gelezen met geheimschrift. Het duurde ook niet lang voordat ik wist hoe ik het moest ontcijferen. “Het staat achterstevoren. Kijk als je mok omdraait heb je kom. Raan is dan naar en nrubelppa...” Ik moest even goed kijken. “Oh, Appelburn.” Josje keek triomfantelijk naar de letters. “Ja, dus dan staat er: kom naar Appelburn.” Ik keek mijn zus aan en ze knikte. Daarna stormde ze de deur uit naar buiten. Op weg naar het avontuur... 2 We liepen, voet voor voet, mijn kuiten deden pijn. Zoveel pijn… Ik zuchtte, keek even achterom. Josje lachte naar me. Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd. Josje liep onverbeterlijk door, ze leek niks van pijn te voelen. Ze rende naar me toe. “Gaat alles goed?” vroeg ze. “Ik wil nu eigenlijk even stoppen.” Josje knikte. “Laten we dat doen, we lopen al zo’n vijf uur.” Ze gingen zitten aan de rand van het bos waar ze net uitgekomen waren. Nu zouden we de heide op gaan. Ik haalde er een boomstronk bij en spon een canvas doek over een tak. Als het zou gaan regenen zouden we niet zo snel nat worden. Ik ging tegen een boomstam zitten en masseerde mijn pijnlijke kuiten. Josje sprokkelde ondertussen wat hout. Ik stond even later maar weer op en liep naar de tas. We hadden maar weinig eten. Water hadden we genoeg. Alle flesjes die we hadden, hadden we gevuld. Ik streek met mijn zachte handen over mijn wang. Daar was de tatoeage van de maan en de aarde, een vriend van me uit het dorp had die gezet. Het was een soort traditie, elke jongen van twaalf kreeg een kleine tatoeage die ze zelf mochten ontwerpen. Ik was altijd al geïnteresseerd geweest in planeten, zonnen en manen. Het was nu ongeveer middag. De zon stond hoog aan de hemel. Ik was weer neergestreken bij mijn boom. Ik had een boekje en een pen. Hoewel de geletterdheid na de oorlog wat afgezwakt was, had onze vader Josje en mij leren schrijven. Nu hielden we een dagboek bij om dat te blijven oefenen. Dit schreef ik over vandaag: :''Dagboek. '' :''Het is zwaar, geloof dat. Mijn knieën en mijn kuiten doen zeer. Ik adem volgens mij ook niet goed, veel te snel. Maar toch moeten we door, ik voel de nieuwe verantwoordelijkheid op mijn schouders steunen. '' : ''Dagboek, je moet weten dat je me eraan herinnerd dat ik nog moet tekenen. Ik zal schetsten maken van de stenen. Mijn steen is ruw. Dat past wel bij mijn persoonlijkheid vind ik. Ik ben ook ruw. Soms, Neil. Ik haat dat woord. Het herinnerd me aan de dag dat mijn ouders verdwenen. Ik weet niet of ze weg zijn gegaan of ze meegenomen zijn. Ik weet het niet… Ik zoek gewoon antwoorden, maar kun jij mij helpen? Nee, niemand. Alleen mijn zus en ik. We zullen het samen moeten doen. Maar wat als mijn zus me ook afgenomen word? Wat moet ik dan? '' Ik stopte schrijven en zuchtte diep. Ja, wat zou ik dan moeten? Ik begon verder te schrijven. :''Ik heb eigenlijk een stille hoop: Ik hoop stiekem dat mijn ouders in Appleburn zijn, die rare plaats voor de stenen. Maar waarschijnlijk is die hoop tevergeefs, ik zal ze nooit vinden, nooit. Met die laatste harde woorden sloot ik af. Ik was misschien hard voor mezelf, maar dat was altijd beter dan een valse hoop. Ik sloot het boekje en stond op, duwde het in mijn tas en haalde een doos tevoorschijn; mijn tekendoos. Ik ging weer zitten en opende hem. Even keek ik op en ontwaakte ik uit mijn jammerende gedachtes om mijn ouders. Ik keek om me heen en ontdekte dat Josje ook verdiept was in haar boekje. Ik richtte me weer op mijn tekendoos en begon de spullen eruit te halen. We hielden de hele middag en avond pauze. Ik had wat geschetst en wat aantekeningen gemaakt. Nu begon de zon onder te gaan en kleurde de hemel sinaasappel oranje. Josje was eten aan het maken. Ze had nog wat uit het bos geplunderd. Nu zaten we samen aan haar maaltijd. Ik schrokte het naar binnen, zo luid dat Josje met een opgeheven wenkbrauw naar me dat te kijken. “Wat is er met jou?” Vroeg ze. “Heb honger.” Zei ik tussen de happen door. Josje knikte. “Dat is duidelijk, meer dan duidelijk. Waarom eet je zo snel?” Ik haalde mijn schouwers op en zette het bordje op de grond, wilde een boer laten, maar bedacht me. “Ik heb rust nodig, nadat we allebei klaar zijn ga ik slapen. Dan houd jij nog even de wacht totdat de zon onder is en de sterren verschijnen.” Josje knikte en begon ook haar tempo op te voeren. Toen we even later klaar waren liepen we samen naar de beek, die lag niet ver van ons onderkomen. We spoelde onze borden af en gingen even langs de kant zitten. “Denk jij dat we hen ooit nog vinden?” Ik streek door mijn warrige haar. “Ik zal je eerlijk zeggen dat ik het niet weet. Ik wil je niet met een valse hoop opzadelen.” Josje was even stil. Ik keek haar aan en omhelsde haar. “Wij hebben elkaar altijd nog, vergeet dat niet.” Ik lachte en begon haar te kietelen, nu begon zij ook te lachen. “Hou op! Hahaha, nee hou op!” Storm stopte, opeens was hij uitgeput. “laten we teruggaan.” Josje knikte met tranen in haar ogen van het lachen. We namen de pannen weer mee. Toen ze weer terug waren ging ik gelijk naar mijn bed. Op naar de volgende, vermoeiende dag. 3 We liepen over de heide, de struiken kriebelden. Wind woei om ons heen. Woei ons haar in de war. “Kom! Schreeuwde ik om boven het geluid van de wind uit te komen. Josje was achtergebleven en rende weer terug. “Storm! Er is daar iets!” Zonder verder nog wat te zeggen pakte ze mijn pols en trok ze me mee. Door de wind en het zompige gras kwamen we aan bij een soort van hol. “Luister.” Fluisterde mijn zus in mijn oor. Ik luisterde. En inderdaad, ik hoorde een soort zacht gepiep. “Wat denk je dat het kan zijn?” Fluisterde ik terug. Josje haalde haar schouders op. Ik bracht mijn oor wat dichten bij het hol en hoorde het geluid toen beter. Toen stak ik mijn hand in het hol en ik hoorde hoe de adem van mijn zus stokte. Ik taste een beetje in het rond en voelde toen natte, koude vacht. Ik propte mijn andere hand er ook in. Ik omklemde de natte vacht en hoorde niet lang daarna een angstig gepiep. Langzaam haalde ik het schepsel omhoog. “Aaaahmmm!!” Josje keek met twinkelende ogen naar het wezentje. “Een hond.” Zei ik. Ik keek recht in de schattige ogen van het beestje. Ik trok mijn jas uit en wikkelde het om het beestje. “Hij moet warm worden, anders overleeft hij het niet...” Mijn zus knikte. “Ja, laten we een kamp opslaan en morgen verdergaan. Hoe lang moeten we nog tot Appleburn?” “Is goed, ik denk dat we nog zo’n drie uur lopen is. Het is niet ver meer.” Ik keek naar de hemel, de zon stond laag en het zou niet zo lang meer duren voordat hij onderging. Ik nam het hondje mee naar een droge plaats onder een van de weinige bomen. Ik spande het canvas weer en gaf het hondje wat te eten. Die schrokte de maal snel weg. Plotseling merkte ik dat Josje weg was. Ik haalde wat zenuwachtig mijn schouders op. Het gaf niet, ze kon zichzelf wel redden. Ik liep weer naar het hondje toe. Wat zou een goed naam kunnen zijn voor dat kleine beestje? Siem, Sam? Sam… Zo heette een neef van me. Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen. Ik zou hem nooit meer zien. Gelukkig werd ik weer opgevrolijkt door het geblaf van het hondje. “Sam? Vind jij dat een mooie naam?” Het gepiep vatte ik op als een ja. “Mooi.” Ik pakte het hondje op en begon het te strelen. Langzaam raakte ik in trans. Ik bewoog zachtjes heen en weer, was tegelijkertijd een van mijn lievelings deuntjes aan het neuriën. Even bleef is zo zitten, tot ik opschrok uit mijn gedachtes. “Wat was dat?” Ik had een gegil gehoord, heel hard. Ik zette Sam weer neer en het beestje ging gelijk weer liggen. Ik rende het tijdelijke onderkomen uit en ging op weg naar waar ik het geluid had gehoord. Plotseling bedacht ik me en rende ik terug. In de tent lag m’n boog. Snel nam griste ik het mee, samen met mijn pijlenkoker. Het was een moderne boog, met een lezer voor het perfecte schot. Met de pijlenkoker om mijn middel en de boog ik mijn handen rende ik weer weg. “Josje!!” Schreeuwde ik tegen de wind in. Maar ik hoorde niks. “Alsjeblieft, wind ga liggen!” Ik was stil, want wat ik net had gezegd was werkelijk gebeurd… De wind was gaan liggen. Het was oorverdovend stil. Opnieuw riep ik. “Josje!! Waar ben je?!” Ik hoorde een zachte roep: “Storm kom nu!!” Ik kant verder op. Niet ver van ons onderkomen vandaan stonden er een paar bomen bij elkaar. In een van die bomen zat Josje, met onder haar een wolf. Het beest grauwde woest en schraapte met zijn poten over de grond. Mijn adem stokte. Waarschijnlijk was dit een van de laatste in zijn soort. Ik kon het gewoon niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om het beest te doden. “Ik kan het niet!!” Schreeuwde ik. “Je moet!!” Schreeuwde mijn zus terug. Ik zuchtte, pakte een tak van de grond en gooide dat naar het beest. Het draaide zich om en ik keek recht in die wanhopige grijze kijkers van het dier. Hij was uitgehongerd, dat kon je zo zien. Je zag de botten gewoon uitsteken. “Josje!! Ren naar het onderkomen en haal zoveel vlees als je kunt dragen!!” Ze knikte en liet zich uit de boom glijden. Ze rende weg. Ik haalde een keer diep adem en rende naar de boom, als de wiedde weerga klom ik erin. Ik hield mijn boog krampachtig vast en probeerde een comfortabele houding te vinden. Daarna pakte ik een pijl en hield mijn boog in de aanslag en wachtte zo totdat mijn zus terug zou komen. De wolf was gaan zitten en hield me in de gaten. Al snel kwam Josje terug, de wolf draaide zich om. “Gooi het eten naar hem toe! Hij ruikt het!” Dat deed ze. “Niet alles, geef dat andere stuk aan mij. Ze liep voorzichtig naar me toe en ik pakte het vlees aan. Ooit had ik eens een verdovingsmiddel gekregen. Ik druppelde wat van het spul op het vlees en gleed naar beneden. Daar schrokte het beest het voedsel naar binnen. Al snel stortte het neer. “Wat nu?” Ik haalde mijn schouders op en legde mijn boog neer. IK liep daarna naar de wolf toe en checkte op het diep in slaap was. Daarna tilde ik het puffend op. “Neem jij de boog mee?” vroeg ik doodleuk aan mijn zus. Ze zette grote ogen op. Daarna fronste ze haar wenkbrauwen. “Wat denk jij te gaan doen!?” Vroeg ze op strenge toon. “Ach, Sam loopt geen gevaar hoor.” Josje zuchtte. “Wie is Sam? Onze neef is hier niet.” Ik knikte. “Inderdaad, maar je hond is hier wel.” Ik begon te lopen en hoorde mijn zus achter me zuchten. Ik grijnsde. “Wat wil je er eigenlijk mee gaan doen?” vroeg ze aan me terwijl ze me achterna rende. “Slimpie, ik wil hem als huisdier.” Ik hoorde mijn zus stil staan. “Meen je dat.” Ik draaide me om. “Ja, zekers.” Ik stapte weer verder en mijn steen raakte de vacht van de wolf meerdere malen. Die nacht: Ik moest wacht staan, een van de vreselijkste dingen ter wereld. Ik hoorde de wolf zachtjes snurken. We hadden zijn vacht gekamd. En we vonden wat doornen in zijn achterpoot. Dat zou kunnen verklaren waarom hij niet veel had kunnen jagen. Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten en zat dat de wolf zijn ogen open deed. Alleen nu was iets veranderd: De ogen waren nu in plaats van alleen grijs, nu ook groen. Net als die van mij. “Wat gebeurd er in vredesnaam?” 4 De wolf drukte zich omhoog. Ging zitten en bleef me aanstaren. Die ogen… Ik wist het niet. Maar volgens mij zou hij geen bedreiging vormen. Ik dacht na. Het was begon in die reis. Door die stenen. Ik haalde de stenen onder mijn shirt vandaan en bekeek ze eens goed. De ene was blauw, en de ander geel. Ik liet de gele op mijn schoot vallen. Toen gebeurde er iets vreemds. De wolf sprong naar voren en begon aan de gele steen te snuffelen. Hij raakte hem aan. Toen richtte hij zijn kop op en keek hij me recht in de ogen aan. Hij open de zijn kaken en ik dacht dat ik vermorzeld zou worden. “Doe om nek.” Zei hij. Ik staarde hem met ongeloof aan. “Doe!” Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en vroeg: “Geel?” Want ik wist wel wat hij bedoelde, ik moest een van de kettingen om zijn nek doen. Daar om had ik er 2. “Ja.” Ik pakte de gele steen van mijn schoot en hing hem om zijn nek. Hij raakte de buik van het dier. “Mooi dankje, hoe heet je?” Ik keek de wolf aan. “Hoe kan jij praten?” Hij knikte naar de steen. “Daardoor, maar nogmaals wat is je naam?” “Mijn naam is Storm, hoe mag ik jou noemen?” De wolf ging weer zitten. “Mij mag je Raze noemen. Trouwens, ik houd de wacht wel. Ga jij maar slapen.” Ik knikte hem dankbaar toe en ging liggen. Ik voelde de vacht tegen me aan komen en wist dat ik nu gerustgesteld was. “Aaaahhhh!!!!” Ik schrok wakker door het gegil van mijn zusje. Ik ging rechtop zitten en zuchtte. Josje was geschrokken van de wolf. “Wat doet die hier? Met jouw steen?” Ik grijnsde. “Hij kan praten hoor, en heeft een naam.” De wolf boog. “Inderdaad. Mijn naam is Raze.” Josje was nog een beetje wantrouwend maar boog toen ook. “Oke, Raze, mijn naam is Josje. Ik ben de broer van Storm.” De wolf ging liggen. “Bedankt voor het eten.” Zei hij. Ik lachte. “Ik zal even gaan jagen, ja?” Josje kwam me achterna gerend. “Sinds wanneer kan dat beest praten?” Vroeg ze me terwijl ze mijn arm vastpakte. Ik draaide me om. “Luister ik weet hier niet veel van oké? Ik denk alleen dat het door die vervloekte stenen komt.” ik zuchtte. “Weetje, stiekem wilde ik dat dit nooit gebeurd was. Dat hadden we gewoon, zonder moeilijkheden en een wolf, in ons huisje gezeten.” Josje duwde haar armen over elkaar. “Ja ja, genoeg met dat zelfmedelijden van je. Wilde je dan niet wat meer actie in je leven? Hallo zeg! Ik was me serieus stierlijk aan het vervelen, dit hééft tenminste weer wat.” Ik knikte, ze had eigenlijk wel gelijk. We kwamen trots terug met twee herten en drie konijnen. Een hert gaf ik aan de wolf, hij bedankte me vriendelijk en schrokte het beest naar binnen. Daarna maakte ik de andere dode dieren schoon en Josje roosterde ze daarna op het vuur. Samen aten we het lekkernij op. “Josje?” Vroeg ik. Ze keek me aan en knikte. “Wist je dat ik het kan laten stoppen met waaien?” Ze schudde haar hoofd. “Nee, dat wist ik niet. Wat is daarmee?” Ik haalde mijn schouders op. “Daar is niks mee, ik wilde het alleen even laten weten.” Josje knikte opnieuw. Daarna was het een tijdje stil. “Zouden we dan magie beheersen door die stenen?” Josje keek me aan. Tussen haar vingers rolde ze haar bloedrode steen. “Ik denk het. Als het ook een beest kan laten spreken...” Raze gromde zachtjes. “Dat klopt.” Zei hij met zijn diepe stem. “Deze steen zorgt ervoor dat ik dan spreken. Ik merkte het toen ik wakker werd. Ik moest meer aanraking van de steen hebben anders verviel het spreken weer.” Josje tikte met haar vingers op haar steen en vroeg: “Kan mijn steen jou dan ook laten spreken, Raze?” De wolf schudde met zijn kop. “Ik voel de magie van jouw steen niet, net zoals de andere steen van Storm, die voel ik ook niet. Alleen deze.” Josje knikte. Storm staarde naar de hemel. Stenen die dieren konden laten spreken, stenen die jou de wind kon laten stoppen met waaien, wat was er nog meer mogelijk? De volgende ochtend vertrokken we weer bij dag en dauw. De weg naar Appelburn was niet ver meer. Na nog geen vier uur lopen ontdekte ik al de eerste contouren aan de horizon. Josje begon te rennen en ook ik versnelde mijn pas. Appelburn was een dorpje met allemaal huisjes. Ik zag dat twee mannen over dezelfde weg naar ons toekwamen. Ik versnelde mijn pas nog sneller en rende totdat ik weer naast Josje liep. We stopten toen de mannen tegenover ons stonden. “Wie zijn jullie?” Wilde de eerste man weten. Josje beantwoorde de vraag. Ze wees naar zichzelf. “Josje.” “Storm.” Ze wees naar mij en voegde eraan toe. “Als jullie zijn echte naam weten is dat oké, maar spreek hem er niet mee aan. Dat krijgt hij zeg maar een… nou ja, een woedeaanval. Oh, en dat is Raze.” Ze wees naar de wolf die voor de mannen boog. “Kom maar mee, we weten wie jullie zijn.” We liepen achter de mannen aan, zichzaggend door de rommelige huisjes die overal in Appelburn stonden. Ten slotte kwamen we aan bij een groter gebouw dat vroeger waarschijnlijk het huis van de burgemeester was geweest. “Kom maar mee naar binnen.” De mannen leidden ons naar beneden en lieten ons binnen in een kamer, wat waarschijnlijk de kelder was. Nu was het kamertje omgetoverd, er stond een grote tafel met daaraan een jongeman. Waarschijnlijk was hij degene die we gingen spreken. “Zo, Storm en Josje. Raze, ook welkom.” We bogen, alsof het afgesproken was. “Mijn naam is Gino en ik ben de leider van de Elementen. Ik heet jullie welkom in Appelburn.” 5 *Laatst niet veel online geweest, maar heb wel weer wat geschreven. Hier is alvast het begin van 5, Morgen wil je even kijken of je het goed vind wat ik doe? Verder moet ik jou eens op een chat spreken!(Voor iets wat ik heb bedacht ;-)) Het was een week geleden geweest dat we waren aangekomen in Appleburn. Het was een rustig, maar bedrijvig plaatsje. We hadden een kampvuur ceremonie gehad waar we werden voorgesteld aan de anderen. We waren nu officieel een van de Elementen. We hadden een rondleiding gekregen en werden voorgesteld aan enkele mensen. Ik had het wel goed kunnen vinden met Julius. Het was een jongen die uit Frankrijk kwam. Hij sprak wel goed Engels, maar hij hield er met zijn Franse achtergrond wel een accent aan over. Ik had gemerkt dat ik met hem over vele dingen kon praten. Julius was opgegroeid in een van de rijkere wijken van het oude Frankrijk. Hij had ondergedoken bij de oorlog en was daarna met zijn ouders verhuist naar Afrika, waar ze een vrolijk huis hadden gekocht, maar toen hij een brief kreeg om zich aan te melden bij de elementen, had hij met pijn in zijn hard het huis verlaten. Maar toen grijnsde Julius naar me. “Ik heb gedaan wat het juiste was. Ik heb mijn ouders in globale lijnen verteld wat ik ging doen.” Ik heb hem wederzijds ook verteld over mijn geschiedenis. Hoe wij in een mooi gezellig huisje woonde in Canada, hoe Josje en ik na het verdwijnen van onze ouders naar de weesopvang zijn gegaan waar we een tijdje woonden. En over hoe we hier zijn gekomen. Het was heerlijk om het kwijt te zijn na al die tijd dat ik het alleen had kunnen delen met Josje. Julius had me ook meer verteld over de krachten die de stenen gaven. Hij vertelde dat het bij iedereen verschillend is. De een heeft die kracht en de andere een andere. Julius had me ook laten zien hoe hij zijn eigen kracht, gesteente, beheerste. Dat was een van de vreemdste momenten van mijn leven. We zaten op het trainingsveld. Het lag aan de overkant van de rivier en de Elementen hadden er een plaats vrijgemaakt om te leren vechten van de indianen en van elkaar. Julius had een aantal stenen in een cirkel om ons heen gelegd. We gingen beide ten midden van de cirkel in kleermakerszit zitten. Ik zat tegenover hem. Hij had me gezegd alleen iets te vragen of te zeggen als hij klaar was met zijn demonstratie. Ik deed dat dan ook. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Murmelde iets en bewoog zijn armen ritmisch en langzaam omhoog. Ik keek om me heen naar de stenen. Eerst leek er niks te gebeuren maar toen begonnen de stenen langzaam los te komen van de grond. Ze vlogen omhoog. Julius bewoog wat met zijn armen en de stenen reageerden vrijwel direct. Julius liet ze in een soort van dans zweven, waarna hij langzaam weer liet zakken en daarna zijn ogen opende. Hij grijnsde breed. “En?” Het enige wat ik op dat moment zei was: “Wow...” Julius knikte. “Wat is jou kracht?” Vroeg hij toen aan me. “Ik kan de wind beheersen.” zei ik zachtjes tegen hem. Hij keek me aan. In zijn ogen was interesse te lezen. “Weet je al hoe je het moet doen?” Het had bijna een gretige toon. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. “Ik heb het wel eens windstil laten worden, maar dat is alles.” Hoofdstukken Morgenpoot Dit is een klad, alles kan nog veranderd worden. AMELIA 1 Bladeren kraakten, takken knapten en struiken ritselden. Voor de rest was er geen geluid in het bos, behalve het gefluit van vogels. Terwijl Amelia naar de stad onder haar keek, besefte ze dat dit bos één van de enige plekken was waar de gevolgen van de grote derde wereldoorlog niet meer zichtbaar waren. Zijzelf was te klein geweest tijdens de oorlog om er iets van te herinneren, maar vaak genoeg had Amelia bij haar oma op schoot gezeten. Dan hoorde ze de verhalen aan met wijd opengesperde ogen, vooral toen ze hoorde dat Europa vroeger rijk was en Afrika arm. En de landen uit Azië waren toen nog allemaal verdeeld geweest voordat ze het VO vormden: het Verenigde Oosten. In het Oosten was weinig gevochten, het sloot de grenzen al snel en sindsdien had bijna niemand nog iets van de landen gehoord. Men wist alleen dat ze bezig waren met wapens, en dat ze het VO hadden opgericht. Amelia zelf was geboren in Engeland, in Europa. Maar ze waren bedrogen, Afrika had zich stiekem al voorbereid op een gruwelijke Derde Wereldoorlog. Een aantal landen uit Azië sloegen als eerste toe, maar merkten dat ze nooit konden winnen. Binnen twee jaar was er een muur gebouwd, waar bijna alle arbeiders uit het Oosten aan hadden gewerkt. Na de Scheiding noemden ze zichzelf het VO. De bevolking van Afrika zag in dat het VO, nu ze verenigd waren, niet meer aangevallen kon worden. Toen richtten ze hun woede op Europa, en gebruikten hun wapens om dit werelddeel te bombarderen. Het grootste gedeelte van de inwoners uit het Westen waren gevlucht naar Afrika, waar de welvaart steeg. Europa veranderde in spooksteden en krottenwijken. De strijd daar was gestreden, Afrika had gewonnen en er werden enorme steden gebouwd in de savanne om alle vluchtelingen op te vangen. Die voelden zich er al snel thuis. Noord- en Zuid-Amerika hadden zich niet met de oorlog bemoeit, maar ongeveer tien jaar later was het raak. Het Zuiden viel het Noorden aan, en de Verenigde Staten vochten terug. Canada sloot nu ook zijn grenzen en wilde er niks mee te maken hebben. Ze hadden al zoveel geholpen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog, dus nu besloten ze om de VS maar aan hun lot over te laten. Het Zuiden veroverde het Noorden niet, maar keerde terug. Bijna alle Noord-Amerikanen gingen met hen mee, want Noord-Amerika was een verschrikkelijke plek geworden. Amelia gaapte. Op school had ze die geschiedenis geleerd, maar sinds haar twaalfde kon ze niet meer naar school. Dat was te duur geweest voor haar oma. Met tranen in haar ogen dacht ze terug aan de dag dat haar ouders waren vertrokken naar Afrika, maar ze konden haar niet meenemen en hadden haar achtergelaten bij haar oma. Met een brok in haar keel vervloekte ze haar vader en moeder. Ze hadden haar gewoon in de steek gelaten. Oma Mary was al erg oud en wat moest er gebeuren als ze stierf? Dan zou ze ook op straat belanden, net zoals die vele zwervers die ze in de stad had gezien. De meesten overnachtten in een verlaten gebouw, dat gebombardeerd was tijdens WO 3, maar hoe moest ze ooit aan eten komen? Ze kon niet koken, jagen of vissen. Amelia had zin om haar gitaar te pakken en een zeurlied te spelen, zodat iedereen beneden kon zien hoe verschrikkelijk haar situatie was. Maar ze wist dat het onmogelijk was. Al jarenlang speelde ze hier in de bossen. Niemand die haar hoorde, niemand die haar zag. De lucht werd grijzer en ze begreep dat er regen op kwam zetten. Zuchtend vertrok ze naar huis. 2 Ze speelde een melodie die ze had geleerd van haar oma. Met haar ogen gesloten liet ze zich meeslepen door de muziek. Het was één van de eerste liedjes die ze kon spelen op haar trompet, en zelf vond ze dat het best goed klonk. Haar oma had nog zo’n radio in huis. Een echte, niet een digitale. Maar al kraakte en stoorde het, de radio deed het wel. Eerst waren er oninteressante nieuwtjes geweest. Een gebombardeerd gebouw was ingestort, er was een protest in Italië, enzovoort. Totdat iets opmerkelijks het dagelijkse nieuws had verstoord. “Er is nog steeds niets bekend over de Amerikaanse geleerde die vorige week slachtoffer was van een aanval.” Ze had de radio harder gezet, oma Mary was er toch niet. “Het incident vond plaats in Accra, de hoofdstad van Ghana. Drie gewapende mannen zouden bruut geweld hebben gebruikt om het hotel binnen te komen. Getuigen zagen de geleerde vluchten, terwijl de aanvallers hem achtervolgden. Eén van hen is door de politie neergeschoten, en is aan zijn verwondingen overleden. De geleerde had een hotelkamer gereserveerd, vermoedelijk onder een valse naam. De politie vermoed dat het Verenigde Oosten achter de aanval zit. Wat wel opmerkelijk is, is dat de neergeschoten aanvaller tevens ook een verdovingspistool bij zich had. Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat het niet ging om een aanslag, maar om een ontvoering.” De muziek kreeg een treurige, langzame tint terwijl ze dacht aan het nieuwsbericht. Wie pleegde er nou een aanslag op een geleerde? Een ontvoering zou logischer zijn geweest. Het idee dat het Verenigde Oosten misschien achter de aanval zat, maakte haar bang. China, Japan en Korea waren inmiddels de Derde Wereldoorlog gestart, en nu heel Azië zich had verenigd waren ze sterk. Hadden ze de geleerde nodig voor de wapenindustrie? Ze wist het niet. In ieder geval… dit was geen goed nieuws. Haar lied begon nu wilder te worden, ruwer. Drukker. Waarom hadden haar ouders haar in de steek gelaten? Ze had geen flauw idee, maar ze wist wel dat het allemaal door die stomme oorlog kwam. Vroeger was Europa rijk! Vroeger waren ze het belangrijkste continent, en nu had het VO en Afrika dat allemaal van hun afgenomen. 3 Ze leunde met haar hoofd op de vliegtuigstoel. Ze moest bijkomen, in minder dan één dag was er teveel gebeurd. De herinnering aan de man was nog springlevend. De kalme blik in zijn ogen, die haar moed in had gesproken. Haar kloppende hart toen ze zomaar werd meegenomen. De rugzak die hij voor haar klaar had gemaakt, hield ze stevig tussen haar benen geklemd. Montey, dat was zijn naam geweest. Montey… het klonk mooi in Amelia’s oren. Het was laat in de middag geweest, ze was aan het spelen geweest op haar blokfluit. Toen dook die man opeens op. Ze herinnerde zich de angst die ze toen voelde, de angst dat dit één van die mannen was waar oma Mary haar zo vaak voor had gewaarschuwd. Montey had een paar wonden op zijn armen en benen, die je goed kon zien omdat hij korte mouwen aan had. Dat was al één ding wat vreemd was: het regende namelijk superhard. Toen de man vriendelijk tegen haar begon te praten, vertrouwde ze hem al iets meer. Een echte bruut zou haar zonder pardon ontvoerd hebben. Voor de rest vertelde hij niet veel, het enige wat hij zei was dat hij een rugzak voor haar had waar ze haar blokfluit in kon doen. Hij voegde er ook nog aan toe dat er een vliegticket in zat en een brief, die ze goed moest bewaren. Daarna pakten ze de metro naar het vliegveld. Overal hingen borden voor vluchten naar Afrika. ‘Gaan wij ook naar Afrika?’ had ze hoopvol gevraagd. Misschien kon ze daar haar ouders vinden… Helaas merkte Amelia al snel dat Montey andere plannen had. Ze checkten in bij een vlucht naar the middle of nowhere: Noord-Amerika. Met een smoesje wisten ze de douane door te komen en daar had Montey haar achtergelaten. Hij zei tegen haar dat ze moest opletten: bij het vliegveld in Amerika zou iemand haar opwachten met een bord. Daarop zou de mysterieuze tekst “Gliued” staan. Dat om zeker te weten dat “de vijand” haar niet zou staan opwachten. Vervolgens stapte ze een het vliegtuig in, dat vele malen kleiner was dan de vluchten die naar Afrika gingen. Vast omdat daar veel meer vraag naar was. En zo was ze hier beland. Ze zat nu al uren in het vliegtuig, kijkend naar het wolkendek. Ze had nog nooit gevlogen, en vond het bijzonder fascinerend. Ondertussen bekeek ze de inhoud van haar rugzak. Er zat eten en drinken in, een brief, haar blokfluit, een boek, en iets met een zakdoek eromheen gewikkeld. Het was een prachtige, gladde steen. Paars van kleur, en ze merkte op dat de titel van het boek in haar rugzak “Edelstenen” was. Toeval of niet? Ze las een stukje en kwam erachter dat dit een amethist was. Er stond bij dat het je hielp om dingen sneller te verwerken. Pfff. Wat een bijgeloof. Toch begon ze, na haar razendsnelle avontuur met Montey, te denken dat alles mogelijk was. En wie weet was dat ook zo. 4 Amelia stond op het vliegveld met de naam North-Greenwood. Het was er armoedig, vele malen kleiner dan in Londen, maar de natuur die ze door de dikke ramen kon zien was overweldigend mooi. Het dak was gemaakt van het materiaal wat ze op verschillende scholen en openbare toiletten in Londen had gezien: grijze, niet zo stevige platen. De grond was ruw en zag eruit alsof hij al jaren niet schoon was gemaakt; al met al deed het haar denken aan de metro in Londen. Noord-Amerika was niet heel betrokken geweest in de oorlog, maar het VO had een kernwapen afgevuurd op de hoofdstad van de Europese Unie: Brussel. De afstand was echter verkeerd ingeschat en de bom was op de Amerikaanse staat California terecht gekomen. Duizenden mensen stierven en het gebied werd onleefbaar. Hoewel het gebeuren natuurlijk een grote impact had in heel Noord-Amerika, kwam de grootste klap pas na de oorlog tussen het VO, Europa en Afrika. Er ontstond ruzie tussen de Democraten en de Republikeinen, de twee grote partijen in Amerika, en binnen de kortste keren lag de hele politiek stil. Het land verwilderde, de inheemse volkeren kregen de overhand en liepen alles onder de voeten, als wraak voor wat de moderne mens van hun had afgenomen. Zuid-Amerika zag zijn kans om groter te worden en viel het Noorden aan. Alles daar lag in puin, de verdediging was belabberd en het Zuiden won al snel. Uiteindelijk sloten de grote stammen van Indianen een deal met het Zuiden en de oorlog stopte, maar de Indianen bewoonden nu weer heel Noord-Amerika en duizenden, nee, miljoenen mensen vluchtten naar Zuid-Amerika. In de onherbergzame jungle werden moderne steden gebouwd en het werd, samen met Afrika, het rijkste continent. Amelia bekeek het vliegveld nog eens goed. Er waren maar twee landings- en vertrekbanen en het enige vliegtuig was ze buiten zag, was het toestel waar ze net uit was gestapt. En dat had nog niet eens voor driekwart vol gezeten! Ook liepen er een aantal medewerkers rond. Ze droegen een das in de kleuren van de vliegtuigmaatschappij, maar dat was dan wel het enige waaraan je kon herkennen dat het medewerkers waren. De meesten droegen gewoon een joggingbroek en een slobbertrui, of een wijd T-shirt. Plotseling werd haar aandacht getrokken door een man en een jongen verderop. Montey had haar gezegd dat het codewoord wat ze tegen hen moest zeggen “apple pie” was, en ze zag overduidelijk dat ze een bordje vasthielden met haar naam erop, maar toch voelde ze zenuwen. Wat als er een andere Amelia was? Wat als ze tegen de verkeerde doodleuk “apple pie” zei? Uiteindelijk overwon ze haar twijfel, sloeg haar rugzak over haar schouder, en liep op de twee gestaltes af. De man had een lichtbruin getinte huid en lang, zwart haar wat hij met kleurrijk touw had gevlochten. Hij droeg een grijs shirt met daarop in grote letters “Mountain Mama” en daaronder was een adelaar afgebeeld, het nationale symbool van Amerika. De jongen was kleiner, had zwart, achterover gekamd haar en een zoekende blik in zijn ogen, die bleef hangen op Amelia. Hij zou ongeveer van dezelfde leeftijd zijn, gokte ze, en waarschijnlijk was hij ook een Element. ‘Uhhh… apple pie?’ zei ze tegen de man, die ze niet recht aanstaarde. ‘Wat zeg je nou weer?’ vroeg de man in perfect Engels, maar met een zwaar Amerikaans accent. Oh nee, ze had de verkeerde te pakken. Wat nu? Plotseling begon hij breed te glimlachen. ‘Ik had je beet, Amelia, geef toe.’ Haar hart sloeg over van opluchting. ‘Let’s go to Appleburn!’ riep hij vrolijk uit en beende weg, terwijl zij en de jongen achter hem aan holden. ‘Hij is een indiaan’, legde de jongen geamuseerd uit. ‘Mijn naam is Jayden, en jij bent Amelia, neem ik aan?’ Ze knikte en liet haar steen zien, die ze in het voorvakje van haar tas had gestopt. ‘Uit welk land kom je? Spreek je Engels?’ Ze knikte alweer en verklaarde: ‘Engeland, Londen om preciezer te zijn. En jij?’ Jayden keek haar recht aan. ‘Verenigde Oosten. Ik woon al een tijdje in Amerika, en nu al twee jaar in Appleburn. Ik ben Metaal, en jij?’ Ze keek hem niet-begrijpend aan. ‘Ik ben Amelia, gewoon Amelia.’ Hij sloeg een schouder om haar heen. ‘Ik bedoel, welk element ben je?’ Ze knipperde met haar ogen. ‘Geen flauw idee. Oh, misschien staat het in die brief van die man.’ Amelia keek snel in haar rugzak en haalde de verzegelde envelop eruit. Jayden stopte hem direct weer terug. ‘Die krijgt alleen Gino te zien, lady.’ Buiten stonden drie paarden op hen te wachten. Zonder zadel, zonder hoofdstel, niks! Amelia had nog nooit paard gereden en besteeg het dier aarzelend, terwijl de indiaan onverstoorbaar een Engels liedje begon te zingen. ‘Country road, take me home…’ neuriede hij zachtjes en greep de manen van het beest vast, waarna het paard begon te draven. Amelia probeerde het ook en trots stroomde door haar heen toen het beest in beweging kwam. Ze zat op een paard! Alles was zo snel gegaan… 5 Binnenkort! Afbeeldingen Storm 2.jpg|Storm IMG_1313.JPG|Storm 2 IMG_1306.JPG|Amelia IMG_1308.JPG|Bjorn IMG_1310.JPG|Gino Binnenkort De samenvatting Na de langdurige derde wereldoorlog is de wereld in duigen gevallen. Na de inslag van een meteoriet, zijn er magische stenen in het bezit gekomen van een groep talentvolle jongeren. Nu het oosten na de val van het westen eropuit is het machtigste land te worden, zullen de uitverkorenen er alles aan doen hun stenen en diens krachten verborgen te houden. En dat is nog niet zo makkelijk. Ze reizen naar het vroegere Noord-Amerika, dat onder de voeten is gelopen door de vroegere indianen en diverse stammen. Zullen ze daar wel veilig zijn? Verhaallijn "Thuiskomst" Proloog Montey en de kluizenaar... Deel 1 (S) *Hoofdstuk 1: Storm en Josje krijgen brief van Montey *Hoofdstuk 2: Op reis! *Hoofdstuk 3: Het vinden van de wolf *Hoofdstuk 4: Aankomst in Appleburn *Hoofdstuk 5: ??? Deel 2 (A) *Hoofdstuk 1: Korte uitleg WO3 *Hoofdstuk 2: Spelen in het bos *Hoofdstuk 3: Ontmoeting Montey *Hoofdstuk 4: Aankomst Appleburn *Hoofdstuk 5: ??? Deel 3 (S & A) *Hoofdstuk 1 (A): Eerste avond, kampvuurceremonie??? *Hoofdstuk 2 (S): Leven in Appleburn *Hoofdstuk 3 (A): Leven in Appleburn *Hoofdstuk 4 (S): Leven in Appleburn *Hoofdstuk 5 (A): HET VO VALT AAN! Epiloog Montey's gevangenschap Verhaallijn "Moed" Proloog Josje wordt gevangen... Deel 1 (ik zal je vinden) *Hoofdstuk 1 (B): S en A gaan J achterna *Hoofdstuk 2 (J): J ontmoet John Hunter, een Amerikaanse soldaat die voor het VO werkt. *Hoofdstuk 3 (B): B, L en K worden eropuit gestuurd om S en A terug te halen. *Hoofdstuk 4 (J): Ze wordt overgeplaatst naar het schip wat haar naar het VO gaat brengen. *Hoofdstuk 5 (B): B's patrouille ontdekt de twee, maar reist met ze mee. Deel 2 (hindernissen) Een spannende bootreis, een schokkende ontdekking, een ontmoeting met iemand die alleen in verhalen genoemd wordt, en een zware gevangenschap... Er staat onze helden nog heel wat te wachten! Deel 3 (voorbij) Nu bijna alle elementen gevangen zitten, is alle hoop gevestigd op Bjorn, Storm, Kayo, Lokus en Amelia, die nog op vrije voeten zijn. En kan de soldaat John Hunter hen helpen? Is hij te vertrouwen? Categorie:Bloemstaart Categorie:Bloemstaart: klad Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers